This invention relates to the treatment of textile webs in general and more particularly to apparatus for a dwelling treatment of textile webs.
Apparatus for a dwelling treatment of textile webs with a storage and transport section, the vertical longitudinal cross section of which is approximately J-shaped with the long leg of the J inclined, in the travel direction of the web of material, at an angle deviating from the vertical, and above the long leg of which a folding device is arranged, by means of which the web of material can be folded or pleated from the top in substantially horizontal layers into the storage and transport section, and with a withdrawing device which is provided above the exit opening of the lower arc, is known.
A so-called J-box of the type mentioned above is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 19 36 111. The stack of the pleated web rests in part on a support plate which forms the inclined leg and thus takes up part of the pressure of the two to three meter high web stack, so that the lower web layers are relieved to some extent. Further, the movement of the web stack through the lower arc, caused by the pressure, is influenced.
The transport behavior of the web of material differs, depending on the kind and pre-treatment of the goods as well as on whether the lower arc is filled with a treatment liquid or not.